eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Kilvayne
Adrian Kilvayne is a serial killer and a sociopath. He has no regard for authority or laws. He is a maniacal egotist, and styles himself at times a revolutionary, and others as a terrorist. Personality Adrian Kilvayne, on the surface, seems like a nice guy. He is usually polite, and often plays the part of your average white collar office drone. But that is all deception. He has an insidious nature, seeming to be harmless, but ready to strike at any moment he deems opportune. He is the kind to lie, cheat and steal to get what he wants. If he has a goal in mind, he works toward achieving it, with little to no concern for the consequences and the bridges he burns in the process. He is ruthless in his job, in his love life, and in everything he does. Adrian could be described accurately as a sociopath. He genuinely seems to lack empathy for other people. Adrian has trouble relating to people, and often drives them away with his overall selfish attitude. He is not above deceit and betrayal and has been known to betray the trust of many in his day-to-day life. He views morality as a joke, and has no regard for what society deems is right and wrong. He is impulsive, and lives without inhibitions. This often manifests in sadistic and violent tendencies. Assault, murder, torture, and destruction are nothing to him, like a game to be played when he is bored. He collects weapons, particularly guns and knives, and has no qualms about whether they are legal to own or not. His sexuality can best be described as deviant and, in some cases, predatory. He also displays an addictive personality, being an alcoholic and a habitual smoker. Abilities Adrian now has the ability to manipulate water with his mind, or Hydrokinesis. He can create a wide variety of effects using this ability. He can gather nearby water to him and shape it into various constructs, from making waves and whirlpools to creating weapons out of the water, such as projectile "rain drop" bullets or tendrils of water that harry his opponents. With time and effort, Adrian can cause a river to flood or he can manipulate water behind a dam to break through, causing a flood. Adrian can choose to engulf his enemies in water, drowning and suffocating them. He can defend himself with a waterspout shield effect, a whirlpool column that would protect him from close range attacks. He can choose to conceal himself in a bank of fog as well. This is an expansion of his initial ability to dehydrate by touch. Adrian still has the ability to absorb the moisture in anything or anyone he touches. This can go so far as to utterly desiccate a living being, or to cause the negative health effects of dehydration. With conscious control of this power, he can turn it on and off at will. If he for some reason cannot control this power, it is always active, and he is very dangerous. If he himself happens to be dehydrated it will quench his thirst, as he is essentially "sucking" the water out of the victim. Adrian can also now assume an Aqueous Form, that imbues himself with the properties of liquid water. He can move under things that would otherwise be barriers, such as closed and locked doors. In aqueous form he cannot physically harm anyone (as in, he cannot punch or shoot anyone) , nor can he be physically harmed by most attacks. What he can do is grapple someone, engulf them in his liquid body, and attempt to drown them. He can travel at much faster speeds than he could if he traveled in physical form. He is, however, vulnerable to extreme temperatures in this state. He can be frozen or evaporated while in this form. If frozen, he will simply enter stasis in an icy tomb of sorts. If evaporated, he is as good as dead. He can add water to his "body", increasing his size , but he returns to his normal mass when he assumes his physical flesh and blood form. Background Adrian was born in a humble small town in rural New York. His life was fairly ordinary, until his parents died in a fire. He himself lit this fire, thinking to kill his parents. Adrian was actually a troubled young boy, and few suspected as much until this fateful day. He was able to get away with it, because he had an alibi: he was allegedly at a sleepover with a friend when it happened.' The death of his parents was a defining trauma in his life. He felt like he was at the mercy of a chaotic force he could not control. His own psyche was that force, and Adrian would never learn to control his darker impulses, it seemed. Adrian felt alone for the first time, and it shook him to the core of his psyche. After that incident, when he was about six years old, he went to live with his divorcee aunt. Morgan Larsen at her home in a suburb of New York City. Here he was abused daily by his bitter aunt and here he learned a harsh lesson about life: He was alone, and the world he was born into was harsh and cruel. She was then estranged from her sister (Adrian's mother), due to a falling out they had concerning Adrian's father.. As time went on she grew to be resentful and bitter, and she fostered a hatred for her family. When she took in the young Adrian, she decided that she would have revenge on the man who scorned her, by taking out all her anger and jealousy on the boy. She would beat him for minor failures, and constantly demean him verbally. He manged to make it through that fairly sane, but still very damaged. He overcame what could have destroyed him though, and became a fairly successful person. He had a steady job at an office, and a decent home. But he always felt alone, and he did it all alone. To this day, he cannot form meaningful relationships with anyone, and he has something of a bad reputation. He graduated from a no name college with a Bachelor's degree in Liberal Arts. Forum History VOLUME VI: EXPOSURE Thirst and Drought: Adrian Kilvayne had temporarily manifested a power, as part of a global incident on April Fourth, 2010. During this time he nearly killed his lover Amy, who also manifested an ability. He manifested the ability to dehydrate others by absorbing their fluids through the pores of his skin. She manifested the ability to manipulate heat and fire. She almost died of dehydration when they were coupling. He got only minor burns when she began to heat up. Her ability was stopped from harming him severely, because she went unconscious from dehydration before she became too hot. Adrian Kilvayne once again manifested his ability in a rendezvous with a prostitute, several months later. He accidentally killed the woman, and attempted to bury the deed in a New York forest. He returned home uncertain where his life would take him now. What he once saw as a bad day, now seemed like a curse to the troubled man. Death and Disco: Adrian Kilvayne had an ambition: To make something of what he had been given. He was restless, and growing impatient. Adrian went out to a dance club to alleviate the boredom and troubled thoughts in his mind. The place seemed perfect for drowning out his mind, but it did nothing to sate his rage, it did nothing to stave off a thirst he did not understand fully at the time. He became as a predator and an innocent civilian, the club's DJ became the prey. He dropped two bouncers and proceeded to drink from the DJ. When the victim was a desiccated husk, the patrons fled in terror. the ensuing panic caused yet more deaths and serious injuries to occur. This was all according to Adrian's wishes, because he hoped to draw someone out of the woodwork to make his new life more interesting--and lucrative. It was a coming out party for him, in his mind.He slipped off and left the mess for the cops to sort out. If this story made the news it might draw the attention of interesting people like himself. Or so that was his intent. It's Always Good to Meet New Friends...: Adrian encountered a girl named Audrey Denison in a bookstore in Manhattan shortly after his coming out party. He approached her under the pretense of looking for a book for a niece he didn't have. He had chosen her as his next victim. He tried to lure her into his grasp, but failed as she was a special capable of sensing the true feelings of other people. She fled the scene, and Adrian pursued her to no avail. Later, Adrian attacked her in her car, where he had laid in wait to strike at her and take her life. As he drained her, he was torturing her rather than killing her outright. Adrian's sudden sadism may have been what gave her the time to be saved by a young man walking along in the night, who was the heroic sort to stop the evil that Adrian was going to commit. This was the night Adrian met Mike Lane. A Touch of Grace: Adrian encountered none other than Company Director Grace Harper. They had a nice civil conversation for a while, but Adrian's impulses got the better of him, and he had to excuse himself in order to kill someone for the sheer pleasure of it. Adrian was thus found out for the villain he is, and Grace made was on his trail. But Adrian was a sly one. He managed to get the drop on her, and he escaped, but not before having some fun. Still, he barely escaped capture that day...he would meet her again of course. A Drink to End All Drinks...Maybe: Adrian met a special named Brie Collins at a bar. They had some drinks, and they went to Adrian's apartment. He revealed his powers to her, and she learned of his hobbies. Oddly, she was unaffected by the news. They slept together after a night of drinking and partying. Summer Days Gone-by: Adrian met a girl named June Summers. She was a naive sort, and Adrian wanted to do something about that. He deceived her handily, and nearly killed her. But, he stopped short to make sure she lived to learn the lesson. He left her in a warehouse, drained and unconscious. Thirsty for Revenge: June decided to come back for more of Adrian. She confronted him in his apartment, and he suggested they play a game. Adrian managed to manipulate her into leaving him unharmed. His game was amusing enough to him, but he was more concerned with living than the game itself. A Change to The Norm: Adrian attended a party for specials, that he had learned about online. He attended in the hopes of gaining some sort of knowledge about the special community, the best way that one can after reading the literature, that is, by meeting them face to face. He got more than he bargained for. He met many people who would play a role in where his life would take him. He indeed met people face to face, in a gruesome fashion. The party's hostess, Adele Couteau, by the end of the whole thing, decided to tear Adrian's face off. This condition was fortunately only temporary. Meeting of Two Minds: Adrian met Adam Lynch, a singular man, possessed of a mind as wicked and mad as Adrian's. The two hit it off, and bounced around ideas about what specials should do, and then Adrian suggested they enjoy the company of some ladies. Adam declined. Adrian departed to play with his latest victim. Humanity: Some anti-special protestors attacked a woman, Zoey Lindstrom, and all because she was born an evolved human. Adrian decided to give them a taste of their own medicine, and killed one of the protestors. Adrian was then paralyzed by miss Lindstrom, and he saw Mike Lane once again. Adrian may have been stopped that day, but he still managed to cause some chaos. The Heist: Adrian was involved in a bank robbery. In the foiling of it to be more precise. Adrian attempted to take out the leader, after disarming one of the thieves, but only succeeded in killing a hostage. For his trouble, he was bowled over by Mitchell Brooks. He was not charged with any wrongdoing in the wake of the heist. If It Breathes Choke I'''t: Adrian met Veronica Nunez, and that was a night to remember indeed. He had a mini rampage with Ronnie, that began with killing a man she had previously abducted. Then they selected a second (third for Ronnie that night) victim and took her to an abandoned warehouse where they tortured and killed her. A little arson topped off the whole incident. The night concluded with a tryst between the two back at Adrian's place. '''Tyler v the World: Adrian found himself in a unique position...he was going to take a job as a hit-man! He took the job, and was hired to kill none other than Tyler Shay Michaels...a task easier said than done. So, Adrian set out for Tahoe, and intended to kill this man. Things went badly though, and Adrian was manipulated by Tatyana Petrova to attack Neil Cooper. This caused a bit of delay for both. Adrian managed to follow Neil, and was going to attack as if he was on Tyler's side. This was marginally successful, but in the end he was found out, and ended up with no weapons and some pain courtesy of Eden Quinn. It wasn't all bad though, he did get the attention of the Rogue Society in the aftermath. Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be: Adrian woke up in a god-awful place. Hell, Arizona. A damn ghost town. He was not exactly thrilled to see the people who did happen to be there, especially not Dakari Johessman. She shared the sentiment, and showed with a swift assault on his groin. Things were not what they seemed, which was not surprising. A pathogen actually had killed the people here. Except for the specials. This was an experiment. One that ended in cleansing. Adrian managed to lay low in a bunker like basement. The efforts of Dakari Johessman also contributed to the survival of those present. A big explosion took out the town around them, and it was a veritable shot heard round the world. Nothing would be the same .The Gathering: Adrian planned a Halloween party, and invited many of the specials he had met in the last few months, including those at Hell. He was looking to find people to make plans with. And he found them. He discussed his plans with Tatyana Petrova and Ronnie Nunez. His plan was forming, and he needed to gather the pieces of it together. Circumstances Have Changed: Adrian had a plan, one that would change the world. He needed people to join in though. So he found himself in a difficult position. He could ignore the help that someone like Dakari could give him, or he could suck it up and build a bridge where he had inadvertently burned one. Thus, he had himself a conversation with Ms. Johessman on her own turf. Not that he would expect her on his turf. He got what he needed though, and left satisfied. This Stage is My Pedestal: Adrian met the other Rogues, and the new leader, Maya Rodriguez. He was not sure what to make of this, but Kiros Monroe was free, and that met action was on the way. Adrian was just thrilled that something was going to happen soon. Make Me Bad: Adrian met a young man named Justin Fletcher, and thought it might be fun to bring out Justin's dark side a bit. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't so corruptible as Adrian hoped, and this game grew boring before long. Eventually, Adrian went on his way. Financing The Revolution: Adrian executed a bank heist with his fellow Rogues, as a means to raise money for the idea that was building in his mind. It was successful, but there were casualties. Mostly on the side of the security officers. Leonard Frazier and Erica Talara assisted him in the robbery. It's Family Fun Time! : Erica met Adrian's parents, as well as Lucius and Alexander. His parents had just recently resurfaced after being presumed dead for many years. Adrian was not pleased, but he had to make the most of it, anyway. Sea Lions For Lambs : Adrian attacked Mike at his aquarium job. There was a standoff between Mike, Sam Knight and Juliana Kilvayne, and it resulted in a truce being called between the Kilvaynes and Mike Lane. She Isn't Real ''': Adrian had been neglecting Erica, due to his work for the Rogues. He decided to make it up to her with a date in Las Vegas, meeting her at the Kingdom to catch up on their lives. '''Hatecrush : Adrian approached Mike Lane at a college party, and was struggling with some strange feelings he didn't quite understand. Mike was nervous about the whole thing, for obvious reasons. Adrian left the place more than a little confused, but he was not going to give up his plan. The Web We Weave/The Final Curtain Call: Showdown between the Rogues and the Elite. Ronnie had kidnapped Tyler Shay Michaels and Eden's relatives, and hoped to ensnare Eden herself in a trap. The Elites came in force to rescue their leader, and soundly defeated the Rogues. Ronnie and Marcus Rodgers killed Nunez in the course of the fight, and Tobias Grace ditched the Rogues before the confrontation even began. Ceasar Rembrant and Adrian were left with no choice but to retreat from the Elites. VOLUME VII- The Weapon They Fear Get Your Gun : Adrian encountered Mira Rodgers shortly after the Solar Storm that wreaked havoc on the country, and he had a feeling she was up to something. What he didn't know was that she was investigating his involvement in the heist earlier in the year. The Killing Name : Adrian was ready to get the ball rolling on his plan, and the Rogue Society needed some action, He called as many Rogues as he could, and the turnout was disappointing. Maya Rodriguez, Erica Talara, and Rachel Davis were the only Rogues interested seemingly. He was glad that Maya made it, because there was at least one of the leaders who would hear him out. He had a bold plan, one that would put them back in the public's nightmares. He wanted to hold the US Government hostage. Dark Alliance: '''The Rogue Society formed an Alliance with the Resistance. Adrian brought them in on his plan to attack the District of Columbia in order to bring down the Registration Strike Force. '''Calm Like A Bomb: Adrian gathered his allies and prepared them for what was to come. He armed them, and instructed them in what they were about to do. Hegave a speech as to why they must do what they were going to do. The gathered specials then dispersed to assault the District of Columbia, and make their way to their intended targets. The game was now afoot, and Adrian was seeing his plan come to fruition. The Battle of DC: Adrian and his allies executed their bomb plot, taking the US government hostage. Unfortunately for them,' 'Michael Hughes had sold them out to the Company and Elites, who came promptly with the intent to stop Adrian from having his Revolution. In the chaos that ensued Adrian was caught, the Rogue Society and Resistance were utterly destroyed as organizations, and DC was more or less saved. Albeit a bit worse for wear. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Society Category:Villain